


A/B/O Prompt

by dcjuris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, Other, Wincestiel - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcjuris/pseuds/dcjuris
Summary: Someone please adopt this prompt!





	A/B/O Prompt

I need an A/b/o AU where the brothers are both Alphas and are mates. They've shared an omega or two along the way, but it's mostly always been them. 

Castiel is their omega friend - they grew up with him. If they're both honest, they've wanted him for a long time, but Cas never wanted a mate, and they respected that. He moved away a couple years ago, and they miss him fiercely. 

They've kept in contact, but lately they hear from him less and less. Frankly, they're starting to worry. 

And then one night, during a nasty snow storm, he shows up on their doorstep, beaten and bloody. He's been held prisoner at an illegal omega sex shop, and he barely managed to escape. He went to the only safe place he knew - the Winchesters. The brothers do what they do best - they take care of and protect their own.


End file.
